


Welcome to Silent Hill

by turtlesquare



Category: Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kinda but not really, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kinda like a mix between downpour and homecoming?plotwise at least, no one dies in the beginning, rise is in here for like 3 seconds, souji plays neko atsume, uh. basically silent hill plot using the p4 characters, violence doesnt come until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesquare/pseuds/turtlesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji, now 20 and out of college, is called down to take care of Nanako while Dojima is at the hospital.  But Nanako goes missing, and he has to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering Silent Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably come back and edit this chapter when I'm not tired and extremely sick huAh
> 
> ill be referring to mc/protag as "Souji' in this just bc personal preference
> 
>    
> uh to clarify, i feel i should should mention that the actual events of p4 didnt happen, so no one actually knows each other, blah blah blah
> 
> this chapter will probably be??really boring FYI bc yeah

  
Souji wasn't particularly close with his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, so he was a bit surprised when Dojima called him and asked if he could come over to take care of his daughter, Nanako, while he was in the hospital.  He supposed it might have been because Nanako formed a bond with him when he had to come done for a while when he was a teenager because his parents were away doing something work related.  He hadn't really talked to his uncle since then, so another surprise (...) was that Dojima had become so sick that he even had to stay at the hospital in the first place.  Souji packed a suitcase full of clothes to last him a week (he wasn't sure exactly how long he was going to be gone), his laptop, his phone charger, and toiletries. He had gotten the phone call late, so he decided to go to bed early that night so that he could leave first thing in the morning. 

 

-

 

Souji got up at 6 the next morning, giving himself half an hour to get ready and feed his cat before he left.  Thankfully, he had saved up enough money during college that he could afford a car, so he didn't have to worry about taking the train, which was a relief since Dojima had moved cities and Souji wouldn't have to figure out the correct route.  Being able to use the GPS on his phone was much easier, plus driving himself made him feel more independent.  He took the time while he was driving to reflect.  He hadn't actually seen Dojima in years, since he was 16.  He was going through a slight rebellious phase at the time (well, as rebellious as Souji could get), and wondered what kind of impression that had left on Dojima and Nanako.  He had definatly matured a lot; Now 20, fresh out of community college, he was living on his own (not counting his cat), had a stable job, and was planning to go to a 4 year university once the school term started up.  Sure, he wasn't in a relationship (wasn't even looking for one), and his social life could be better, but he'd done pretty well for himself so far. If he was right, Nanako should be in 6th grade.  He was kind of looking forward to seeing how much she had changed, seeing how much she had matured, while at the same time hoping that she wasn't going through some sort of scene or emo phase.

Thinking too much had caused him to miss his turn off, and so he ended up leaving the freeway at the next turn off, pulling into a gas station that was strategically placed in the middle of nowhere, and parking in one of the many empty parking spots.  His GPS had chosen to stop working, and despite his best efforts, the app refused to start up again.  Sighing, he got out of his car and closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it because he was in the middle of  _nowhere_ and there was no one around to break in.  The bell above the door rang as he entered the gas station store and the girl behind the counter looked up at him with a smile.  

"Hello, is there anything I can get for you?" She asked. Interesting. She had dyed hair (a dark purple brown color), which was a bit strange since she lived in what was probably the country, and had pretty fashionable clothes (well, for teenagers).

"No, thank you," He walked back to where the already prepared meals and those things were, grabbing a random pre-made sandwich and a water bottle before heading back to the counter. The girl behind the counter--  _Rise_ , her name tag said-- was looking him up and down wearily. "Just this today." As she rung the items up, a thought hit him. "Hey, do you know how to get to Silent Hill from here? I missed the turn off and my GPS isn't working."  She froze in the middle of scanning an item, and forced a smile onto her face.

"S-Silent Hill?" She bagged the items. "Your total is $3.40."  He dug his wallet out of his back pocket and scanned his debit card into the machine on the counter, and Rise printed out the receipt and slid it into the bag before handing it to him.  "Just go out and take a right onto this main road here, and at the next intersection, take a left onto the mountain road.  If you keep going there will be signs to point you in the right direction. May I ask why you're going  _there?_

Souji frowned, slipping the bag onto his wrist. "Just family business."  She nodded at him.

"Of course.  Have a good day, Souji," She said.

It took him until he got to his car to realize that he hadn't actually given her his name. When he went back inside to ask her  _how_ , she wasn't there anymore.

 

 

 

On the way there, somewhere between the gas station and the intersection, Souji stopped at a motel.  The drive was taking longer than he was expecting, and he  _still_  hadn't came across that road that he was supposed to turn on.  His room was small, with a conjoined bathroom and flickering lights, but it was only for one night so it would have to do.  He laid back on the bed, finally in his nightwear, and pulled out his phone to check on his cat game (Neko Atsume). When he had first got to the motel, he had called his upstairs neighbor back at his apartment and asked her to take care of his cat, Aislinn , and she had agreed, thankfully. His stomach growled, and he realized that he hadn't actually eaten since that morning, the sandwich he had bought at the gas station abandoned in his car.  Too lazy to actually leave his room and get the sandwich, he decided to head over to the mini fridge, finding a plastic baggie with some sort of lunch meat in it. 

_Should I eat it?_

He opened it up, and since it didn't smell  _too_ bad, he decided to eat it.  It wasn't great, and it upset his stomach a bit, so he decided to go to bed earlier than he was going to. 

 

Souji got up early again the next morning, and stopped by the main office to check out.  The old lady behind the desk in the office gave him a granola bar and he gladly took it.

The drive was much quicker this time.  He came across the intersection after ten minutes of driving, and found himself on the Mountain Road that Rise had been talking about.  Once on the road, however, it seemed to take forever. Eventually (hours later) he crossed over a bridge, and on the other side was a sign reading 'Welcome to Silent Hill'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souji's cat's name was my friend Ai's idea
> 
> Th entire time i was writing the scene with Rise in it I was imagining her with a country accent and crying
> 
> +10 points to anyone that can guess which sh character Yosuke is


	2. Things could be worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now introducing: a smol and a lorge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was either this or apply to jobs
> 
> (holy crap i wrote this months ago and forgot about it, forgot about this fic, everything. so enjoy this late ass update)

Silent Hill so far was just a thick wall of fog.  Souji figured that the fog would probably end if he kept driving a few feet, so he continued to do that.  It seemed to be lightening up, however, it was still _foggy._   He decided to just slow down, and maybe turn on the radio because the station had switched to static a few feet back  There seemed to be a radio host blabbing on about something before playing that song from that one t.v. show about houses... ( _or was it about doctors?_ )... but anyways.  The song had a good beat to it, at least.  And the radio host had a nice voice, so that made the annoyance at the fog lessen.  

But still. What could he do when he couldn't see where he was driving?

He drove a bit further, and the fog had cleared up a bit, enough for him to vaguely see his surroundings.  And of course, he had been driving down the middle of the street.  He pulled up to the curb in front of some worn-down saloon, parked and began digging through his backpack for something to snack on.  He found... Pringles.  Memphis BBQ flavor.   _Well, that'll have to do,_ Souji thought to himself, and opened the can to start chowing down. He had, of course, left the air conditioner and therefore the radio on in his car, and listened to the radio host's soothing voice.

"And here's DJ Hanamura on WLMN FM, bringing you the songs you want to hear. This one is a request from our very own Yukiko Amagi. Hope y'all enjoy the nice, sunny weather today," DJ Hanamura says. Nice, sunny weather? It was foggy and looked like it was about to rain any second.  In fact, a few seconds after that thought, it did start to rain.  Souji attempted to get his phone GPS started again, and once he was done with his Pringles he began driving to his uncle's house.

 

 

He reached his uncle's house about 20 minutes later.  His uncle answered the door, and Souji couldn't help but notice how pale and worn out he looked, and the dark bags under his eyes. He was supposed to be at the hospital, but he must have came home to greet Souji. Nanako, however, looked fine. She (thankfully) didn't seem to be going through any sort of phase.  She kept her hair shoulder length and its natural color, she didn't wear makeup, and she had on normal leggings and a t-shirt.  Souji entered the home.

"Big brother!" She had shouted, and embraced Souji.  Souji returned her hug. "It's been so long! How have you been?" He shrugged. Dojima walked past him and to the door, where he slipped on his shoes.

"I have to go back..." Dojima said.  Nanako went over and hugged him, too.

"Be safe, Dad!"

"Of course, Nanako." And with that, he left. 

"Do you want to go grocery shopping? Nanako held up a wad of cash. "Dad left this so we could buy food."

The two of them go grocery shopping.

When they return, after they put away the groceries, Souji decides to head up to the spare room that he had stayed in so many summers ago.  The room looks completely untouched, yet the table and desk and tv are dust free. Souji flipped on the tv, yet the only thing on was static.  With nothing else to do, he went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ yoosk
> 
> Memphis bbq pringles are fucking disgusting
> 
> i lost the tab that has every dj ricks quote in it so if anyone has it...pls link it...


	3. A Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, the Gays are here

Souji woke with a start.  He had a nightmare, though now he couldn't remember it.  He wiped the sweat from his forehead and threw his clothes from yesterday on before heading downstairs.  Nanako was sitting at the dining table, eating a bowl of cereal and flipping through some book on her tablet.

"Oh! Good morning, bro," She looked up as he entered the room. "I used your keys and brought in your bags," She nodded her head towards the entryway where, indeed, were his bags. 

"Thanks." He went over and decided to bring his luggage upstairs later.  He sat down at the dining table across from his niece and pulled out his phone, checking on Neko Atsume.  It appeared that Tubbs had eaten all the god damn sashimi again. "I'm going to go out, get a feel of the town since I haven't been here in so long."

"Alright. Make sure to eat first! I can make you something if you want. I'm a much better cook now!" She finishes her cereal and stands up to put the bowl in the dishwasher. "Would you like anything?"

"I think I'll pass for now," Souji says.

 He messes around on his phone for a few more minutes before grabbing his car keys off the table and heading out. He heads down to a cafe on the outside of an Inn.  There are two customers inside, sitting at a booth.  they stare at him as he enters.  The gothic girl behind the counter looks up at him and smiles gently. 

"Hello, what can I get for you?" She asks.  Souji takes a moment to look over the menu. 

"I'll have a large caramel latte and a blueberry scone," He says.  The girl grabs the scone from the display case.

"7.45 is your total." He pulls out his debit card and swipes it. "The coffee will be done in a moment, here is your scone."  He takes the scone and sits down at the bar.  The door opens, and a girl with light brown, fluffy hair walks in.  She walks up to the counter. "The usual?" 

"Of course, babe," She leans in and kisses the barista's cheek. The girl blushes.

"Not here, Chie."

"But Yukikooooo," Chie whines.  Yukiko rolls her eyes. 

"I have orders to make." She taps on the computer screen. "3.75." Chie hands her exact cash.  Then she looks over to Souji and sits down next to him.

"Hey, are you new here?" She asks.  

"I used to live here when I was still in High School," He says. She nods.

"You  _do_ look familiar.  Did you go to Midwich High?" He nods. "I knew it! I think we had a class together.   _Your face is not a face I would forget_ ," She quotes. "Anyways, I'm Chie, and the barista is my girlfriend, Yukiko, so don't get any ideas." She winks.

"I, uh.." He doesn't know what to say.  Thankfully, Yukiko hands him his coffee, so he doesn't have to say anything.  There's latte art of a cat in it.

"I saw your phone charm. It's cute," She says, then hands a drink to her girlfriend. The three of them start chatting (more like forcing Souji to converse with them), and before he knows it, an hour has passed.

 

When Souji returns to the house, Nanako isn't there.  He finds a note saying that she went to hang out with a friend, and her phone number and Dojima's phone number. He folds the note and puts it into his pocket so that he has it when he heads out again. In the car, he sits for a few minutes to listen to DJ Hanamura again. 

"Helloooo boys and girls, welcome to WLMN FM, bringing you the top hits in the top town.  Today's request is from our very own Kanji Tatsumi..." He drifts off listening to the host's voice, and before he knows it, he's fallen asleep.

When he wakes up, it's pouring outside and almost midnight.  Entering the house, he notices that Nanako still hasn't returned.  She was probably spending the night at her friend's house.  He remembers speak of something called the midnight channel from his conversation with Chie and Yukiko. Might as well try it out.  He heads up to his room and flips on the tv.  It's a black screen.  He's about to hit the off switch when all of a sudden, a fuzzy picture appears on the screen.  A few moments later, it shows itself to be a non foggy version of one of the streets of Silent Hill. The street is empty, no animals or anything, and there's no noise. All of a sudden, a girl appears on screen. It's the girl he had seen from the gas station. She's running from something.  There are... monsters? Chasing after her. The screen returns back to static after that, and Souji tuns it off. What had he just seen? Some horror movie? He shrugs it off and goes to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad im so sorry


End file.
